Look at You Now
by Lady Willamina
Summary: Merlin Emrys as a 1920's race car driver! One shot inspired by The Lady Magazine photoshoot.


**A/N This oneshot was inspired by The Lady Magazine 'roaring twenties' photo shoot held at Brooklands a few weeks ago, featuring Colin Morgan, Katie McGrath and Ruth Bradley. Brooklands was the home of British motorsport during the 1920's so what better than a thoroughly unserious little AU where some of the lads from Merlin are race car drivers!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Merlin. Also please excuse any errors in regard to the camera used or photographic process used at the time. I know the photo's would not have come out like they would today but I have used some artistic license.**

Merlin Emrys wondered, not for the first time that day, how exactly he'd ended up here; leaning on a motorbike with his hair slicked and shirt collar open, posing alongside two gorgeous girls in front of a camera. As the third and newest driver for the staunchly British Camelot Racing Industries Formula 1 team, never did he foresee being a model as part of his duties.

When agreeing to take part, Merlin had imagined a few simple shots of himself standing next to his car. It had turned out to be something far different, involving numerous changes of outfit and background. The person in charge of the day had explained to him that the idea was to make the sport as appealing as possible to all the _bright young things_ of the day; show them how utterly sophisticated and modern it all was.

"Now just angle your head downwards a little." Leon the cameraman yelled out to him. "That's gorgeous. Morgana, relax your neck a little. Hold it there!"

The bright light flared at them and the Leica camera popped again as it captured another image.

They'd already been at it for hours. Morgana and Ruth had been through several changes of dress, each more beautiful and detailed than the last. Clearly they were enjoying the experience more than him, if the oohing and aahing over each other's flapper style outfits was anything to go by.

"Sewing the beading on that bodice must've taken forever!" Ruth exclaimed as she touched Morgana's dress for this shoot.

"I know. Simply topping isn't it and do you think these are real?" she replied, holding out the long string of pearls around her slender neck.

Merlin rubbed his face and rolled his shoulders to ease some of the tension in his muscles. He thought nobody had noticed his discomfort but not so apparently.

"Harder work than driving one of your wretched motor cars isn't it?" Morgana smirked cheekily down at him. Merlin grimaced in reply, wishing he was in his racing car right now, feeling the wind rustling his racing overalls, the heat and noise from the engine pushing his senses to their limits and the inexorable forces of gravity pummel his body to and fro.

He'd not been the first choice of driver the directors of Brooklands Raceway had wanted to appear in their promotional press release. This was to be the first ever British Grand Prix, 1926, and England's most successful and most handsome driver, Arthur Pendragon had been the obvious candidate. He was Britain's highest profile driver and his victory at the Spanish Grand Prix last season had boosted the popularity of the sport in the country tenfold.

Up until six or so months ago Arthur would've lapped up the attention of being in front of a camera but the scarring left from the accident at last year's Italian Grand Prix, had robbed him of some of his regular confidence. His badly fractured ankle had healed, leaving him with only an ever so slight limp and so too had the burns on his hands and arms, sustained when pulling Alfa Romeo driver Eduardo Muirdenello from the fiery remains of his race car. There was still a large scar down the left side of his face though; running from the outside of his eye along the line of his cheekbone until it almost reached his lips. The doctors had done their best to minimize the ugly red line and it certainly looked a lot better than it had initially. Nobody could quite tell what mental scarring remained as Arthur kept it all carefully hidden.

Merlin hadn't even been second choice of driver to appear in the promo pictures. Gwaine Greenknight, the number two driver for CRI was certainly good looking and charismatic enough for the role but he'd overdone at the Driver's Club last night (like most nights really) and hadn't managed to show up in time. Merlin was extremely cheesed off but not overly surprised by Gwaine's irresponsibility. 'Live hard, play hard' was his motto and who could blame him. All race drivers knew the danger they were in every time they got behind the wheel. They'd all lost friends and seen horrific accidents; it was all part of the sport. If Gwaine wanted to enjoy himself to the full in his down time, who could blame him?

After the motorbike shot, Merlin was instructed to change into a silk shirt, white pants and red cashmere cardigan then sit in a matching red AC Royal Four Seater. The girls weren't in this shoot so all the attention was on him. Morgana came over to stand next to Leon, who she'd been engaged to for six months.

"Why am I bothering to wear red Leon? It'll all come out in shades of grey anyway?" Merlin joked, trying to look at home.

"Colour will be added after the developing process." Leon answered, from behind his camera.

"British Racing Green I trust?" Merlin replied, smiling.

The Brooklands Board of Directors had already stipulated the requirement of a British driver, _'wouldn't do to have_ _a European chappie on our posters'_ etc., so it was probable they'd use the colour that appealed most to the British national fervour too.

"Ok Merlin, if you can look over to my left. Just relax, that's it."

Merlin did his best to replicate the suave, relaxed posture and facial expression that his older, fellow drivers seemed to find so easy.

"Now, straight toward me Merlin." The cameraman instructed. "Give me a smouldering gaze, perfect!"

Morgana squealed in delight. "Who'd have thought my brother's little friend could ever look so... grown up. He'll have to watch himself now - competition for the ladies has arrived."

Merlin was beyond embarrassed at their comments. He knew he was blushing and squirmed in discomfort. Now he knew what animals in the zoo felt like, their every move watched and commented upon.

Morgana was Arthur's sister, but it wasn't nepotism that got her this gig. She was a stunning and successful model in her own right. Through her job she'd met and fallen in love with Leon.

"How much longer is this going to take?" Merlin asked awkwardly, desperate to get away and back into more familiar territory; behind the wheel of the most mechanically advanced open wheel motor car of the day preferably. There was no way to describe the thrill and sense of excitement he felt when driving. In his own little bubble of reality he felt completely in control and able to take on anyone, a way he never felt in his everyday life. It didn't matter that he wasn't from a well to do family, didn't go to the right school or hadn't been in The Great War. Once he'd pulled on that leather helmet and donned the large goggles to protect his eyes, he had as much right as anyone to be there. The adrenaline rush of the starting flag and the deafening roar of revving engines was like nothing else he'd ever felt. Overtaking another car at full speed made him feel he could do magic.

As the sound of the car's engines drifted in from outside, Merlin longed for this day to end.

"Alright, that's a wrap! Well done everybody!" Leon called a halt to the shoot.

"Thank god!" Merlin uttered under his breath as everyone in the room applauded and shouted.

"You know, if you ever tire of this racing business Mr Emrys, I think you could make a nice income from modelling." Leon had sauntered over to Merlin and was handing over his business card.

"Ah, no thanks. I'm ah, happy where I am." Merlin spluttered awkwardly, not wanting to appear rude.

"You're a natural you know. The camera loves you and that's a rare thing. At least think about it what? Ring if you ever change your mind." Leon put him arm around Morgana's waist and together they strolled away.

* * *

><p>Two weeks later the promotional posters were out and displayed throughout all of England. Merlin was extremely relieved to see heavily stylized version of his CIR car and a non specific driver portrayed.<p>

The next day when he entered the garage, ready for a day's testing, he received a variety of wolf whistles and laughs.

"What's going on?" Merlin looked around him, thinking he must have missed a joke or something.

"Haven't seen these then?" Arthur shoved a pile of magazines and newspapers at him, slapping him on the back resoundingly. "Quite the model aren't you?" he continued laughing, but not unkindly.

"You're coming with me to the Club tonight." Gwaine added, grinning from ear to ear. "The ladies are gonna love him. Our little Merlin's all grown up!" He too gave Merlin a pat on the back.

Merlin glanced down at what he'd been handed.

"Oh god!" he exclaimed, quickly scanning the pages before him. Sure enough, they were all there, all the poses and shots he recalled. The motorbike, the red car, the pool table, the advertisement boards, the parlour. Never in his wildest imagination did he think they'd turn out like that. What would his mother think? His heart had suddenly sped up and his palms were sweating profusely. Wishing that he could somehow shrink into nothingness, Merlin's embarrassment was interrupted by a girly squealing.

"Eeeeeeeeh, have you seen these Merlin? Absolutely topping aren't they!" Morgana exclaimed, running up to him with great enthusiasm. "Brother, I'm even in Vogue UK, look!" She squealed at Arthur thrusting the magazine in question under his eyes. "It's amazing isn't it!"

"I'm sure you look very pretty Morgana, but if you don't mind there's only a few days left before the race and we've got serious work to do." Arthur answered her teasingly. Privately, he was very proud of his sister and thought she looked absolutely stunning, but he'd never let her know that.

"Ooooh well. Better get out the way of the real men." Morgana retorted. Turning back to face Merlin she grabbed one of his hands. "Merlin, you were great. These pictures wouldn't be half as good without you. Thank you."

"Merlin!"Arthur's yell from across the other side of the garage sounded a lot like a summons.

Merlin felt himself blushing even more. "Well, I ...um. Thanks. I better get back to work," he finished lamely.

"Yeah, well good luck in the race!" Morgana yelled as she flounced out of the garage.

**A/N Silly I know, but I couldn't resist. Please let me know what you think and i hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
